


A Fond Farewell

by shinealightonme



Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is leaving for college, but Castle isn't quite ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fond Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomedet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/gifts).



"Are you sure you've got everything?" Castle asked Alexis for what had to be the thousandth time. "Because if you forgot something – "

"I can send you an email and have you ship it to me," she interrupted. "There's nothing we need to drive back home for."

"All right. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was an option."

It wasn't an option, really; if they left the airport now, no matter how fast they drove home, they wouldn't get back in time for Alexis to catch her flight. She suspected that was her father's idea. While she was also sad about leaving home, she was even more excited to be going to college.

"It's fine." She opened her purse. "See? I have my passport and my ticket."

"What about those maps I bought you?"

"They're in my suitcase. Besides, I've looked over them so many times I think I've memorized them. When I close my eyes I see street names and subway stops."

"Good. I don't want my little girl getting lost in a foreign country."

"Dad, you know they speak English in England, right? If I get lost, I'll stop and ask someone for directions."

"Did you remember – "

"Yes."

"I didn't finish!"

"Whatever it is, I remembered to pack it."

"Are you sure?" Castle looked at her shrewdly. "Do you have pictures and things for your room?"

"I do have pictures. I also have my Firefly poster."

"Ooh, even better. And that's almost like a picture of me!"

Alexis squinted and tilted her head. "I guess there is a _slight_ resemblance..."

"I see how it is. My daughter's all grown up and doesn't humor her father any more," Castle sighed dramatically, before looking thoughtful. "Now, what else do you need?"

Alexis decided to intervene before he could think of any more items to ask if she'd packed. "I need to go! I still have to get through security, and you can't come because you don't have a ticket."

"That's an idea!" Castle snapped his fingers. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Dad," Alexis called after him as he dashed off, but he kept going, stopping only once he reached the ticket counter. She shook her head, a fond smile on her lips, and pulled out her cell phone to send a text message to Beckett: _Have feeling Dad will need a friend tonight. You busy?_

Castle was on his way back, waving a ticket, when her phone beeped: _Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Have a good flight._

Alexis smiled and put the phone in her pocket before her dad could ask who she was talking to. "I can't believe you really bought a ticket," except really, she could believe it; she would have been more surprised if he hadn't.

"Of course I did." He looked almost offended. "One non-stop ticket to Bermuda."

Alexis frowned at that. "You're not actually planning on flying tonight, are you?"

"No."

"And they didn't have any flights going anywhere closer? Baltimore, Philadelphia..."

"Oh, sure, but what would be the fun in that?" Castle grinned like a madman.

"It's a good thing you decided to become a writer and not a financial planner," Alexis told him, linking her arm through his. "Come on, let's get through security and then you can buy me dinner."


End file.
